


Mistletoe

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Christmas Eve, Heavy Angst, Horror, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M, Mistletoe, Psychological Torture, Smut, Technology, Thriller, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Seo Changbin really loves Chan. He loves him a lot. He didn’t think this would happen. He didn’t mean it. He swore he didn’t mean it.Simulation start.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhereverMyWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/gifts).



> Hello hello I wrote this because my good friend got me heavy into Black Mirror and I figured it would be perfect to give him a nice Christmas Gift with his favorite men suffering!

_ Simulation start. _

The walls were bare. The room was white. The smell of ammonia filled his nose and he should have known better. He should have known this would happen. 

He hadn’t meant it. He swore. 

🎄

“Oh my god...” Chan's voice was honey, the best kind. The only kind. As the older man rolled his hips and parted his lips to produce low and lewd sounds, there was peace. 

Changbin loved everything about Chan. From the curls on his head to the dimples at his cheeks to the strong muscles of his thighs... he loved everything about him. He loved how his toes curled when he was ready to cum, and how his ears reddened when he got shy. 

Chan. 

He was a marvel, one that Changbin couldn’t forget. Chan was someone that Changbin could curl up with forever. 

“Changbin I’m gonna cum!” It was so moviesque, the timing. 

“Wanna cum with me?” Changbin panted in response, running his hands up chans hips as the older bounced on his cock, “hmm?”

Chan nodded, breaths jagged as he bounced himself on Changbin’s cock, arms tightening around his neck in an attempt to get as close as possible. 

Changbin locked their lips together, thrusting upwards into the dark haired man in his lap, arms tight around Chan’s waist before the feeling of overwhelming euphoria washed over him. 

Chan. 

“I love you, you know.”

He loved Chan a lot. 

Chan’s mouth curled into a big grin as they sat on the couch together, “I love you too.” 

Now they were sat by the fireplace in Chan’s home, curled up together under a warm blanket as faint Christmas tunes from the radio filled their ears, the aroma of the hot chocolate Chan had made up filling their noses. 

“This is perfect... us.” Chan whispered, laying his head into Changbin’s shoulder as he took a sip from his mug. 

Changbin smiled, leaning over to place a delicate kiss to Chan’s hair. 

“It is.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow to celebrate Christmas Eve with you, I promise.” Changbin spoke after a while, “we can open presents... have a nice dinner.”

“God, that sounds perfect.”

🎄

_ Simulation start.  _

Changbin wanted to go back. 

He didn’t appreciate where he woke up on Christmas Eve. He had walked home, like normal. He’d taken the bus, like normal. And then he walked a few blocks, like normal. 

But where he ended up was not normal. 

Changbin woke up to a cold table in a cold room. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t speak. His eyes darted around frantically. Had he been kidnapped? Had someone abducted him in the night? He remembered making it to his bed. He remembered falling asleep. But he didn’t remember this. 

Maybe he was having a nightmare. 

Deep breaths, Changbin wanted to bite his lip. He wanted to cry, thrash around maybe. He wanted to scream. Anything would work. Anything but the stillness and inability to move or speak. 

It was like he wasn’t even really awake. He was a shell of a man, laying in a hospital gown on a white table. 

Changbin’s skin was crawling in goosebumps. 

He couldn’t even turn his head. But he could definitely hear the buzz of tech. 

Was this real? 

No. It wasn’t. 

“Hey you,” the voice was sing-songy and soft, but Changbin knew better. 

Changbin took what he felt was a deep inhale, eyes darting into the direction of the voice. 

“You won’t be able to move for awhile, but that doesn’t really matter, does it?” 

_ Why was he here?  _

“You’re probably wondering what this is... if you don’t know, it’s a game.”

_ Changbin knew that much.  _

“Basically... I can do whatever I want to you here. And you’ll be just fine in the real world.” The man scoffed, finally approaching so that Changbin could look him in the eye. 

_ Minho.  _

“You know that though. I can see it in your eyes.” Minho whispered, brown mess of hair cascading against his brows, “and you probably know why you’re here. But let’s just play the game.”

Changbin couldn’t respond, his eyes grew wide as a buzzer went off, signaling the start of whatever sick game Minho had selected for them to play. 

_ Operation.  _

Changbin wanted to run. He knew that... fuck. He knew this wasn’t real. The second the silly game pop up ran across the top of the screen he became very aware of what was about to happen to him. 

Minho glanced up, big smile across his face as he backed himself up. He was going to  _ enjoy  _ this. 

He couldn’t turn. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t fight it. As the pop up screen changed to form various different shapes, Changbin panicked. He’d never played these sick games. He didn’t know much else besides they were torturous. He didn’t want to be tortured. Not like this. 

But with every breath he took, the pixels lowered. The shapes got closer and closer to him. 

He figured what would come. He’d heard about it. He’d seen videos about this. But he never thought he’d experience it. 

He only thanked God that he couldn’t feel it.  _ Yet.  _

Changbin lost sight in one of his eyes, his body shaking—or maybe he was just telling himself that.

Those holes had sliced right through him into perfect slots where various organs lay. He knew his eye was now being treated like a child’s pixelated joke. He was sure his heart and stomach was also slotted. He wasn’t sure what else. But he knew that the hole where these body parts and organs had been were not replaced with toys and jokes. 

This was a game. 

“Wow you look amazing!” Minho laughed, a pair of goggles pixelating over his face as he held up a childish pair of tweezers. 

Changbin could move his fingers. Slightly. But he couldn’t move anything else and he couldn’t speak against this man at all. 

He was fucked. 

Changbin glanced to the pixelated Christmas screen, a goofy reindeer-like character with a stethoscope pointing to a chart of various Christmas memorabilia. 

Memorabilia that must’ve been inside of Changbin now. 

“Don’t you love the holidays, Bin?”

Changbin wanted to yell at him. He wanted to lash out, but within moments he could feel the restraints at his wrists. 

_ Shit.  _

“Oh looks like I have to find the golden bell first!” Minho laughed, glancing at the screen before taking the tool, leaning over Changbin slightly. 

Changbin kept his breaths steady, eyes following down to where Minho was focusing. 

“Ah, there it is...” Minho whispered before a sharp jolt caused Changbin to writhe slightly, Minho laughing in return, “ooh, I forgot about that.” 

Minho wiggled the tool around, causing Changbin to scream internally as the sharp shocks rang through his body. 

Shocks. Like the classic child’s game  _ Operation, _ shocks indicating that you  _ did not  _ successfully pull the item out of its slot. And Minho was now abusing that. 

_ Minho.  _

Changbin wanted to talk but he was distracted as Minho took the piece out, a golden bell with a red ribbon. 

“Jingle bells, right! You loved that one!” Minho laughed, shaking the bell wildly, causing Changbin’s ears to ring. 

This was.... he hated this. 

Minho pursed his lips as he stared at the screen again. Changbin’s body already stung all over. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t  _ real.  _ It was just a game. 

“Ah, there's a present box in your head. Fitting.”

_ How?  _

“I bet it’s empty.” Changbin winced at that as Minho got close, leaning down and skipping the terrifying candy cane striped tweezers into the spot where Changbin’s eye was supposed to be. 

He was being careful, “it has a cute little green bow... it kinda reminds me of something.” Minho whispered before taking the box out, Changbin getting a good look at the small box that made his heart wretch slightly. 

“Ah, it’s so... so pretty. I wonder what’s inside?” 

Minho lowered the box so Changbin could examine it before Minho tore the top off, the box as Minho had predicted: very empty. 

“That sucks. I figured through.” Minho sighed before sliding the box down and taking the device again, taking a glance at the screen, “we’ve got a lot of presents to grab. This might take awhile, Changbin.”

With time, Changbin had grown more wary of the pain. Minho had dug into him countlessly, causing him to eventually cry from the stress. 

He wished he could move more. He wished he could yell at Minho. He wished he could do anything. 

Minho kept tapping the sides of the holes, causing shocks to ring through his body the entire time. He couldn’t get a break. 

Changbin forced his eyes open, mouth able to part slightly. He was in too much pain to scream. But he could form whimpers by now. Along with the anesthetic wearing entirely, he could feel every inch of his body crying out in pain. 

Minho got quiet, staring at the screen with purpose. He looked pained, his brows furrowed and jaw tight. 

“Minho...”

“Shut up.” Minho jeered back, his grip around the tweezers tight as he made his way back to Changbin, eyes looking right into Changbin’s before gravitating slowly to Changbin’s heart. 

_ Of course.  _

“Is this something that you thought would happen?” Minho asked softly, “did you think I’d do this to you?”

_ No.  _

“Minho...”

“Did you? Did you think I’d do this?” Minho took the tweezers, tapping the edges to cause Changbin’s body to jerk, his body finally free enough to move his head back and release pained whimpers. 

He couldn’t respond. Part of him didn’t even want to. 

“Did you... think at all, Changbin?”

Changbin shook his head before another searing jolt filled his body, a more audible cry leaving his throat this time. 

“Stop! Minho I’m sorry!” He finally managed, wrists and legs pained with the restraints he was tugging on. Not that it mattered. The shapes that had torn into his flesh were holding him onto the bed anyways. 

Minho watched Changbin closely, releasing a sad sigh, “it’s sick that there’s mistletoe where your heart should be. It’s really fucking sick.”

_ God that hurt so much.  _

“Are you planning on using this mistletoe for him tomorrow? Was that your plan, Changbin?”

Was that his plan?

“Minho...”

🎄

“Mistletoe?” Minho sighed as he pulled the mistletoe out of his shopping cart, giving Changbin a questionable look. 

“Yeah, it’s festive!” Changbin laughed, snatching and tossing the fake mistletoe into the cart, “and it’s cheap. Why wouldn’t we buy it?”

“It’s silly.” Minho snorted in response.

Changbin pulled the mistletoe out of the cart again, holding it high over Minho’s head with a fake shocked look, mouth wide and eyes bright, “would you look at that, mistletoe!”

Minho offered Changbin a look of pure annoyance before leaning into Changbin to press their mouths together carefully, plush lips dancing against Changbin’s. 

“Mmh.” Changbin smiled through their kiss, lowering the fake mistletoe back into the cart as he brought a hand to Minho’s face, “so we can totally buy it, right?”

Minho faltered, pressing a messy kiss to Changbin’s mouth before pulling away with his usual giggles, “fine. But only if you let me hang it over our bed.”

————

“Changbin...” Minho’s voice was small like always, breath comforting against Changbin’s neck as he pumped his fingers inside of Minho carefully. 

Minho smelled like the alcohol filled eggnog they’d had earlier. Which wasn’t bad at all. If anything it only made Changbin want to fuck him harder. 

“Fuck...!” Minho gasped as he arched his back, body trembling beneath Changbin as he curled his fingers slightly, pressing against that sweet spot that always had Minho seeing stars. 

“I can’t believe... just a few days away.” Minho whispered as Changbin pressed kisses into Minho’s hair, eyeing the mistletoe that Minho had placed above their bed as he said he would when they’d gone shopping the other day. 

“Christmas...” Changbin nuzzled into Minho’s hair as he pressed his fingers deep, the elder man whining out against Changbin’s neck. 

Changbin pulled his fingers out after another gasp from Minho, sliding Minho down the bed between Changbin’s legs, leaning down to sprinkle his face in love as he guided his cock to Minho’s muscle. 

“You’re impatient,” Minho laughed, reaching to pump himself slowly with a hiss as Changbin pressed himself into the man’s heat, his free hand raking down Changbin’s chest. 

“I just  _ really  _ want you, is all.” Changbin murmured as he gave a sudden thrust, burying himself entirely inside of the older man who was shaking underneath of him in bliss, “it’s been a few days... since we had sex.”

Minho laughed at that through his shakiness before calming, watching Changbin closely, “who’s fault is that?”

_ It was Changbin’s.  _

“You’ve been staying late at the office every night...” Minho whispered, his hand stopping at Changbin’s hip as he offered rhythmic thrusts, “always working...”

_ Working.  _

_ “Changbin, you like that?” Chan would slap him hard on the ass while he fucked him agaisnt his desk in the empty office room, “harder?” He’d ask.  _

“Yeah... work is really rough.” Changbin thrust deep, Minho shutting his eyes and releasing soft moans of pleasure.

_ Chan would grab his tie from behind, nearly choking him while he slammed into him. Papers flying, stapler causing a loud thud as it hit the floor. And Changbin could be as loud as he like.  _

“I love you so much, Changbin!” Minho cried out, digging his nails into Changbin’s hip as he worked his length. 

Changbin took a moment before leaning down into his lover again, lips grazing along Minho’s as he whispered an “ _ I love you too”  _ in response. 

_ “Fuck, I love you so much Changbin.” _

Changbin blinked Chan out of his head, deep thrusts into the man at the bed who was slowly losing his grip on himself, hand getting lazy at his cock and mouth forming a lovely ‘o’ agaisnt Changbin’s mouth, noises coming out in choked whimpers. 

He loved Minho. He really did. 

Minho and Changbin had been dating for four years. Four happy years. Four years of petty arguments and raising cats together. Four years of dealing with each other’s parents and moving into their own place. Four years of Minho loving Changbin unconditionally. Four years of Minho giving Changbin everything. Sacrificing everything. Minho had sacrificed a promotion for Changbin. He’d sacrificed a nicer home. He sacrificed all of his wants so he could afford Changbin’s. 

Minho was such a good person. A good lover. A good friend. 

Changbin loved him. He swore he did. 

Minho clutched to Changbin as he came, body shaky as Changbin peppered his face in kisses, hands moving to caress Minho’s sides as he rolled his hips gently, trying his hardest to not think of Chan to cum. 

_ Chan.  _

Chan worked with him. Chan was someone Changbin met months ago at his new job. Chan was someone who Changbin couldn’t help but fall in love with. It wasn’t his fault. Chan was dorky and funny. He was adventurous and hardworking. 

There was difference in Chan and Minho. Minho gave everything he could, and Chan took whatever he could.

Where Minho had sacrificed everything for Changbin, Changbin had sacrificed everything for Chan. 

_ “Please let’s stay here. I don’t want to move, Minho.”  _ For chan. 

“ _ I really love it here Minho... No you don’t have to sacrifice your promotion—I, I love you so much.”  _ For Chan. 

_ “I’ll be working a lot this week. I’m sorry I can’t spend it all day with you, Minho.”  _ For Chan. 

Changbin had kept Minho where they were. He hadn’t begged, he simply asked. And Minho faltered every time. Minho would do anything for him. 

_ “Why don’t you want to marry me?” Minho had asked. “Did I do something wrong?” _

_ “I’m just not ready yet... one day, Minho.” _

_ Changbin wasn’t a good lover. To either of these men.  _

_ Chan didn’t know. Minho didn’t know.  _

“I love you...” Minho whispered as Changbin lay beside him, pressing weak kisses to the elder man’s jaw, “I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

_ Changbin was going to Hell for this.  _

🎄

Changbin screamed as Minho tore the mistletoe harshly, electric pulses running through his body as Minho purposefully left the tweezers on top of the specific slot. 

“How could you?” Minho asked, voice shaky as he crushed the mistletoe between his fingers, pixels vanishing as the screen with the stupid reindeer lit up announcing the game was finished and Minho had completed his goals, “how could you do this to me?”

Changbin hated watching Minho cry. He would have done anything to reach for his memory chip to erase every instance of him crying if he could. But he was still in restraints. And God knows what Minho planned once they left the simulation. 

Minho sniffled, eyes puffy and face flushed of color, “so you know why I picked this game, Changbin?”

Changbin wished he could focus. 

“You fuck...” Minho tore the tweezers from the buzzing shock panels by the hole, allowing Changbin to stop shaking and give Minho his undivided attention. 

“Minho...”

“Why did I pick this game? Why did I pick  _ Operation _ ?”

He didn’t know. 

“To torture me... because I hurt you.” Changbin whimpered back, tossing his head to the side in agony, his body starting to sear in incomprehensible pain. 

“To torture you...” Minho let out a soft laugh, crossing the room to mute the congratulations Christmas music, giving Changbin a sad sigh as he stood back by the table, looking right at Changbin with solemn eyes. 

“No.”

_ Then why?  _

“I wanted you to... I wanted you to feel your heart being torn out.” 

Changbin frowned, his boyfriends face altering like he’d completely break down any second. 

“It’s not... perfect. But the advertisements for this simulation have been astounding... torturing people who have wronged you. Just pay the price.”

_ How much?  _

“I... I found out two days ago, Changbin.” Changbin winced, “I found out... after four years of loving you and giving you all of my life, this is how you repay me? By breaking my heart?”

Changbin wanted to leave so badly. 

“You... you could have left me. You could have just left me if you stopped loving me—.”

“I still love you.” Changbin croaked, noticing just how tarnished his throat was from screaming. 

“Save it.” Minho whispered back, running his sleeve across his eyes, “this simulation... it was worth it. Part of me wishes it was fucking real but maybe me kicking you out of the house would suffice.”

_ Fuck. Changbin was sick in the head. The second Minho mentioned kicking him out, all his mind went to was Chan.  _

“Was I not doing enough for you?”

“Minho...”

“Stop saying my fucking name. It’s poison, you’re poison.” 

The game was over. Changbin could feel the pixelated boxes disintegrate, his body and nerves calming as he could see properly. He’d have to deal with the restraints. 

“How could you? What did I do wrong?! Just the other day we were drinking fucking eggnog and talking about our fucking future?! I was half convinced you’d finally...” Minho pulled the disintegrating small box from earlier into his hand, eyes fixated and filled with so much sorrow that Changbin could barely watch, “I was a fool...”

“Please let me... I’m so sorry. Mi—I never meant to hurt you.”

Minho leaned down, biting into his lip as tear drops smacked Changbin’s cheek, “you never meant to fuck another man for months? To tell that man you loved him?”

Changbin shivered, parting his lips again before the room made a soft buzzing sound. 

_ Simulation start.  _

But the simulation had already finished?! Had Minho paid for more games?! Changbin didn’t want to sit through another twisted game?! 

The table moved upright, Changbin able to look Minho properly in the eye, his face void of any love or care. Changbin deserved that. 

Changbin took a deep breath as the screen changed, a snowman with an axe beside another snowman that was hanging chopped into pieces, letters scrambled below the murderous snow friend. 

_ “Off with your head!” Some less-offensive version of fucking hangman. Instead of losing body parts and hanging from a fucking rope, he’d just be losing body parts for every fuck up.  _

Changbin gave Minho a worried look, the elder stepping back slowly. 

_ God.  _ Changbin could only imagine what would happen here. 

“ _ Operation _ was such a nice game... I was kind to you.” Minho spat, “he won’t be so nice.”

_ Oh fuck.  _

“Exit game.” Minho whispered, disappearing and leaving Changbin alone to struggle against his restraints. 

_ Minho was bluffing.  _

Changbin panicked, tugging at the restraints against his arms and legs, shock filling him as cuffs formed around his neck, torso, elbows, and around his knees. Places that were probably marks for hacking. 

_ No no no.  _

“Hi Changbin.” 

It was sudden, the appearance of the curly haired man. The second he arrived, a pixelated axe formed between his fingers. So realistic that Changbin wanted to vomit. 

_ Minho had gone easy on him, hadn’t he? _

“Chan it’s not... I swear I love you. I was going to leave Minho. I was going to leave him for you. I love you so bad.” Changbin shivered as Chan made his way up to Changbin, fear running through his veins as Chan held the axe to Changbin’s throat. 

“Do you think we didn’t watch your memories while you were passed out, Changbin?”

_ He was fucked.  _

“You really hurt your boyfriend. And you really  _ hurt  _ me.” Chan spoke with malice, “I paid for every game I could, Changbin. You’re gonna be here awhile.” 

He would not be kind. He wouldn’t be kind at all. 

🎄

Finding out Changbin was cheating on him had completely devastated him. 

Minho had cried in their kitchen for hours, the memory chip that Minho had been loaned in good faith destroying his reality. 

_ Bang Chan.  _ Minho wasn’t sure who that was. But the second he’d opened the small gift box to find someone’s memory chip and a note telling him to watch certain time stamps.... everything came crashing down. 

Changbin was cheating on him with someone he knew from work. A man named Chan. Minho didn’t know much about Changbin’s job. And Changbin kept it that way. And Minho had stupidly obliged to keep Changbin happy. 

“ _ Fuck me harder, Chan!” _

Minho had his knees to his chest, face buried as he sobbed at the memories playing against the cabinets he’d used for a screen, Changbin getting roughly fucked by an unseen man. 

A man that wasn’t him. 

_ “God I love you! I love you!” _

Minho turned it off, sobbing bitterly in misery. How dare Changbin? Why and how could he do this to him? Minho loved him so much?

Minho took a deep and painful breath before fast forwarding to the last time stamp, crumpling the paper as he watched the scene unfold. 

Chan, the man in question, was in the mirror. 

“You don’t know me, and I didn’t know you until now. I’m sorry this happened to you,” he started, Minho taking a shaky breath, “I’m not good with privacy. I snooped Changbin’s thoughts when he fell asleep on my couch the other night. I just wanted to peek at what we’d done earlier. But I went too far. And I saw you.”

Minho wiped his eyes with his sleeve, vision foggy. 

“I didn’t know there was anyone else. He told me he loved me.”

Minho sobbed loud, burying his face. 

“I’m heartbroken but... I had no idea he’d been with someone for years. I’m so so sorry... I truly didn’t know.” The man spoke, sighs escaping his throat, “I know you are probably extremely distraught right now. Probably more so than I am based on... please don’t hate me, but I couldn’t resist looking at his memories of you.”

Minho felt so violated. 

“You... you loved him so much. I just... I wanted you to know that he’s cheating on you. And that he was cheating on me. I don’t want to be a homewrecker. Actually, I wanted to see if I could get in contact with you.”

Minho looked up, eyes red and jaw clenching. 

“If you’d like to talk. My number is—.”

Minho turned the memory chip off, reaching for his phone and dialing the number. 

A few rings and the same voice from the memory played. 

“Is this Minho?”

Minho took a deep breath, “yes.”

“God... I’m so so sorry. You sound so... god. I take it you watched the copy of my memory chip?”

Minho nodded though he knew the other man couldn’t see, “I did.”

“Minho... he’s at work right now. But he planned to come by my house tonight. I said he could to... tell him that I knew what he was doing.”

Minho clicked his tongue in anger, “don’t tell him you know.”

Chan paused before responding, “I know you’re hurt but I wanted to tell him that I knew—.”

“I have a better idea... have you heard of  _ The Simulation?” _

“The game?”

“Yeah... the torture game.”

Chan’s tone changed, “I see. It’s still in development... but I’ve heard wonders.”

“Torturing people who have hurt you... making them pay. Hurting them and breaking them. And it’s all legal.” Minho’s demeanor changed. 

“I’m listening... I have a lot of money and a lot of time.”

“Fuck him like you love him.” Minho spat, “make him think you’re in love with him. Make him think you’re his whole fucking world.” 

“I’ll be rough.”

“Good. And then tomorrow, we make him fucking pay.”

🎄

_ Simulation end.  _

————

Changbin woke up in his bed, heart racing as he pulled himself up from his bed. His body felt fine. Physically he was fine. But emotionally... he felt void. Like he’d been crumpled up and thrown down a flight of stairs. His head hurt, and so did his heart. 

The mistletoe was still clung to the bed. They were at his house—no, Minho’s house now. 

Changbin let out a pained whimper before sliding himself upright, rubbing his arms covered in goosebumps as he made his way out the bedroom door. 

Part of him wanted everything to be a horrible nightmare, but the game chip Changbin noticed as he got out of bed was  _ too real.  _

_ This was real.  _

Changbin forced himself down the stairs and towards the kitchen. What was his goal? If Minho was here... he’d kill him, right? 

The kitchen. Changbin could hear a spoon smacking the side of a bowl. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Changbin peeked around the corner to see Minho at their small circle table in the middle of the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Like everything was fine. 

Maybe it was. 

Changbin approached slowly, Minho not sparing him a glance. 

His body hurt inside. He’d been through electric shocks, dismemberment, drowning, a painful rendition of tic tac toe, and dozens of horrific children’s games. 

He was virtually okay but inside he felt like he was dead. 

“Minho...?” 

Minho glanced up from his bowl. God. His eyes were so red. He didn’t look okay despite his demeanor. 

“Minho I’m—.”

“Sit.” His voice. God, his voice. His voice in the game was fine but... fuck. 

“Min—.”

“Fucking sit, Changbin.” There was strain, like it was hurting Minho to speak, “please.”

Changbin shakily found himself settling into the chair across from Minho, the elder pushing his half full bowl of cereal away. 

God. He looked so fucking bad. But Changbin stayed quiet. Maybe there was some sort of hope. 

Minho took a deep inhale before exhaling through his nose, “either pack your bags or I’ll pack mine.”

_ Fuck.  _

Changbin closed his eyes for a moment, hoping when he opened them he’d see something different. But instead he opened his eyes to see Minho, face void of all the life he once held. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Minho... we can erase them.”

“Changbin.”

“The memories... we can just erase them. I won’t be mad about what you two did. I deserved it just please let me erase them—.”

“Please.”

“No... you please.” Changbin begged, hugging himself from the cold, “we can... and then it’ll be okay.”

Minho shook his head slowly, “please decide before I do.”

“We can fix this...”

“No.”

Changbin didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want that. And God, he didn’t want Chan back. After the torture Chan had out him through. No. He couldn’t go back to that man. 

“Minho... I love you, please.”

Minho was going to cry. Again. Changbin didn’t want to watch it happen again. 

“Baby...”

“Please decide before I do.” Minho pulled himself up from the chair, dumping the remainder of cereal and milk into the trash before tossing the bowl into the sink. 

“Minho, please... we can just take a day—.”

“I’m not spending Christmas with you.” 

“Please... please can we just talk?”

“No.” Minho was shaky, “you have five fucking seconds.”

Changbin didn’t want to crumble, “I’m sorry.”

“Five.”

“I won’t do it again... you know I won’t. I can erase all of it.”

“Four.”

“I love you... you know I love you.”

“Three.”

Changbin shuddered, “please Minho...”

“Two.”

“I’ll marry you. We can move. We can go wherever you want. We can do whatever please just don’t do this. Don’t, Minho.”

Minho’s face twisted. Changbin was making things worse. He was making everything so much worse. 

“Okay.”

_ Okay?! _

“I’ll leave then.” 

Changbin shook his head hard, rising from the table to grab Minho by the wrist as he tried to make his way past Changbin. 

“Stop...”

“Please? Minho... I’m so sorry. You know I love you. If you saw the memories you’d know... right?”

No. Minho was crying. He was shaking his head, lip trembling. Changbin didn’t want to see this. He didn’t. 

“Minho...”

Minho yanked himself free, Changbin making no retort to grab him again. 

“Goodbye, Changbin.”

Changbin wanted to grab him. He wanted to grab him so badly. But he didn’t want Minho to turn around. Because he could hear the sob as he pushed past Changbin. And he knew that he’d fucked up. Beyond repair. He could find tech to make Minho forget. He could erase his memories. He could do so much to fix this relationship. 

But it wouldn’t be fair. 

Changbin listened to the silence of the living room, Minho gathering whatever he was gathering upstairs. 

And he didn’t stop him. 

He didn’t stop Minho from carrying a suitcase to their door. He didn’t stop Minho from hauling their cat into the pet carrier. He didn’t stop Minho from crying. He didn’t stop anything. 

Changbin stood in place until the door swung open. 

And then it slammed shut. 

Changbin slumped down to the floor, turning himself to face the door that was now empty. 

He’d never forgive himself for this. 

His eyes gravitated from the door to the Christmas tree in the corner, directly in front of the window for passerby to gawk at. 

The ornaments flashed against the colorful lights. 

Changbin studied the tree closely before his eyes stopped at the picture ornament of the couple on the tree, kissing under the mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler!
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
